1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle pneumatic tire with a tread rubber which has positive profiles, e.g., tread rubber strips or blocks in block rows, formed by circumferential grooves and the like. The positive profiles are provided with truncated grooves which starting from a circumferential groove extend into the tread rubber strip or a block and run inclined at an acute angle to the direction of rotation of the fitted tire.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Vehicle pneumatic tires with tread rubber profiles thus embodied are known in different embodiment variants. Customary examples are tires with profiles that have tread rubber strips and block rows or exclusively tread rubber strips. Tread rubber strips with truncated grooves have the advantage of a high profile stiffness in the circumferential direction. However, their ability to ensure sufficient drainage of the tread rubber to prevent aquaplaning on a wet surface is usually in need of improvement.